


The Call / Звонок

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: - Сэмми, я, кажется, угробил Импалу, - раздался в трубке голос Дина.





	The Call / Звонок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367308) by Cheryl W. 



Сэм ответил после третьего гудка.  
\- Да?  
\- Сэмми, я, кажется, угробил Импалу, - раздался в трубке голос Дина.  
Сердце Сэма гулко забилось в груди.  
\- Ты цел, Дин?  
\- Олень… Я даже не успел затормозить.  
\- Они те еще бегуны, знаю. Так что ты повредил, Дин?  
\- Отец подарил мне машину в восемнадцать, помнишь? Положил ключи в коробку из-под хлопьев.  
\- Я помню. Ты где, Дин? Какая дорога?  
\- Они с мамой шутили, что она вышла за него замуж ради машины. Ради Импалы. Любила покататься, - казалось, Дин вот-вот расплачется как дошколенок. - Папа любил эту тачку, Сэмми. Когда он узнает, что я угробил ее из-за… Оленя, Сэм. После всех переделок, в которые мы попадали, какой-то копытный сделал и меня, и Импалу.  
Когда Дин упомянул и себя в числе пострадавших, Сэма не на шутку охватила тревога.  
\- Папа больше любил тебя, чем машину, Дин! Как и мама. Так куда ты ехал, когда сбил оленя?  
\- Поговорить с рейнджером, который видел черного пса.  
\- На станцию?  
\- Ага, - голос Дина стал тише.  
\- На лесовозной дороге… где мы вчера ехали к месту нападения?  
Тишина.  
\- Дин! Ответь, Дин!  
\- Что? Да… на вчерашней.  
\- Ладно, не бросай трубку. Позвоню в скорую.  
\- Нужен эвакуатор… но не какая-нибудь дешевка.  
\- Да, только держись. Не вырубайся, Дин.  
Тишина.  
\- Дин!  
\- Ага... Что?  
\- Не вырубайся. Следи, чтобы никто не растащил Импалу на запчасти.  
\- Точно, не спать, охранять Импалу. Правильно мыслишь, Сэмми.  
Прошло несколько минут.  
\- Дин, как там Импала?  
\- Никто еще не покусился.  
\- Хорошо. Ладно, - Сэм завел колымагу, стоявшую в углу парковки, и выехал на дорогу, устанавливая новый рекорд скорости.  
\- Не загорелась?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты внутри или выбрался?  
\- Внутри. Лобовое стекло треснуло… Я же только поменял его месяц назад после тех дырок от пуль.  
\- Ты ударился о лобовое стекло?  
\- Эй, я не царапаю свою детку! – в голосе Дина послышался вызов. – Олень… Он угодил в стекло.  
Сэм прикрыл глаза на мгновение, размышляя, с какой силой ударился Дин, что оно треснуло. Он проклинал старую машину, у которой нет даже ремней безопасности.  
\- Так сколько времени мы будем отмывать салон от кровищи? – Сэм, сглатывая ком в горле, пытался говорить в шутливой манере.  
\- Не больше, чем когда папу ранил призрак в Эль Пасо.  
Облегчения Сэму это не добавило: в крови отца было переднее сиденье, руль и водительская дверь. Свернув на лесовозную дорогу, Сэм вглядывался в обочину по обеим сторонам в поисках Импалы.  
\- Ты уж как-нибудь убеди отца, что я не виноват. Я не хотел.  
Слова звучали как прощание.  
\- Я? Ничего подобного. Вот сам и расскажешь.  
\- Сэмми… Думаю, все же придется тебе, - голос становился тише.  
\- Не спи, Дин! Это приказ, слышишь? Не вырубайся. Клянусь тебе, если ты умрешь из-за Импалы, я посолю ее и сожгу. Обязательно!  
\- Сэмми… Чувак, это просто машина.  
Ошеломленный этими словами, Сэм разглядел впереди черную машину в кювете. Он ударил по тормозам и спустился с дороги в овраг. Дыхание со свистом вырвалось из груди, когда перед глазами предстала Импала колесами вверх, со смятой водительской стороной. Присев рядом, он увидел Дина, неподвижно лежащего на перевернутой крыше. Тот медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.  
\- Сэмми, - прошептал Дин. Волосы слиплись от крови, на порванных рубашке и джинсах темнели бурые пятна.  
\- Дин! – всхлипнул Сэм и принялся вытаскивать брата. Тот вскрикнул от боли, и Сэм сочувственно поморщился. Устроив, наконец, Дина у себя на коленях, он посмотрел на его окровавленное лицо, и крепче притянул к груди. – Скорая уже едет. Не засыпай, потерпи немного.  
\- Ну как там машина?  
\- Лучше, чем ты.  
\- Люблю американскую классику.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - Сэм погладил слипшиеся волосы брата.  
Наконец, он услышал звуки сирены и вздохнул с облегчением.

День спустя.

\- Ты будешь рад – Импала не очень-то покорежена. Пара ударов молотком – и, по словам механика, будет почти как новая.  
\- Машина… вот о чем ты, значит, думаешь. Я лежу тут с сотрясением, внутренним кровотечением… Чуть коньки не отбросил, а ты думаешь об Импале. Она ведь даже не твоя.  
\- Ладно, сдаюсь. Ты прав, - Сэм опустился на стул рядом с больничной кроватью Дина. И увидел легкую усмешку на его опутанном бинтами лице. – Придурок! – он уловил шутку. – Да ты только и бормотал о машине! Ничего мне не говорил – где ты, ранен ли… Повторял и повторял об одной машине!  
\- Она член семьи, Сэмми.  
\- Если ты еще раз оценишь эту тачку… больше, чем свою жизнь, свое здоровье… Я посолю ее и сожгу, Дин. Серьезно.  
\- Неправда.  
\- Папа учил нас защищать друг друга от любой угрозы.  
\- Импала – не угроза!  
\- Ты лежал внутри, смертельно раненый, и талдычил мне про эвакуатор.  
\- И?  
\- Думаю, твоя одержимость этой машиной перешла все границы. Убила чувство самосохранения. Опасно для тебя.  
Вдруг санитар приоткрыл дверь и просунул голову в палату.  
\- О… Это вы продаете Шевроле импалу?  
\- Нет! – Дин едва не сорвался с кровати.  
Сэм придержал его за плечо, укладывая обратно в постель.  
\- Обещай мне, что никогда не будешь думать о судьбе машины больше, чем о себе. А значит, никакого беспокойства за пятна крови на обивке и царапины, когда тебя преследует одержимый грузовик.  
\- Да ладно, Сэмми. Мысли трезво.  
Сэм обернулся на санитара.  
\- Так сколько вы за нее дадите?  
\- Ладно, обещаю.  
Подняв бровь, Сэм внимательно посмотрел на брата.  
\- Я обещаю, что не буду думать о ней больше, чем о себе. Доволен?  
\- Да, - Сэм снова оглянулся. – Спасибо, отлично сыграно.  
Санитар улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо за двадцатку, - и скрылся за дверью.  
\- Что? Ты заплатил ему, чтобы притворился… Ну, жди расплаты.  
\- Зато ты уже пообещал.  
\- Грязно играешь, братишка.  
\- Учился у лучших, Дин. А теперь будь умницей, доедай желе и засыпай. А там и Импала приснится.  
\- Мне не снится Импала!  
\- Уверен? – игриво усмехнулся Сэм.


End file.
